1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container transport and manipulator for use with a labeling or printing applier for applying labels or screen printing to the containers. More specifically, this invention relates to such a transport for use with containers of diverse non-cylindrical shapes. The apparatus provides a support to rock the container at the labeling or printing station in a path which facilitates the labeling or printing.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art contains a number of patents which relate to screen imprinting of images on objects. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,914 which issued Sep. 20, 1977 to Kammann et al. In this patent horizontally disposed containers are carried step-by-step fashion by grippers engaging the ends of the containers and the containers are rolled over a hump or "guide member" where the printing is applied. The purpose of the hump is to move the container at the printing station in a path so that the container engages the printing means evenly.
There have been some drawbacks in the apparatuses of the prior art. A major drawback has been the difficulty of setting up of the transport apparatus to accommodate the configuration of a new non-cylindrical container.